Mixed Lovers
by Clakkity
Summary: Henry gets caught in a gang fight, and Kouji decides to come to the rescue. Mixed seasons and Yaoi (or Yuri or whatever) in it. Kourya fic. rated PG13 for safety.


Author's Note: This is kinda one of those spur of the moment stories that come from the top of my head. I wasn't really thinking on this one, but it just seemed to come out. I hope you enjoy it, and if you e-mail me at skypooka@yahoo.com, then I'll write more like this. Oh, and yes, I do use the English names. Yes, I do know the Japanese names, but I tend to do better in everything if I use the English ones. Maybe next time I'll use names like Daisuke and Takeru, but this time it's Davis and T.K. I'm also kinda melding seasons together if you don't mind. If you do, don't read this. I can't tell the difference between Yuri and Yaoi, except for one is girl + girl, and the other is guy + guy. Okay? I'm not one for romances in the short story, but, like I said, it just came out… sorry guys and gals for the long author's note. It's like me to talk and talk. Oh, and one more thing:

Digimon and all other related material does not belong to me. Elizabeth and all other tamers that do not belong to the digimon saga belong to me, so if you would like to use them, just tell me, and I will let you, as long as it isn't outrageously out-of-character.

~******~

Elizabeth ran down the street, her dark red hair waving in the wind. Her dark peach colored right arm was coated with her crimson blood from her shoulder to her elbow and it was limp. Her left eye was swollen, and her lip was bleeding. There were signs of a limp in one of her legs, and whatever didn't seemed injured was either bruised or covered in blood from the rest of her body. Her blue eyes, even though only her right one was seen, were reflecting her state of panic as she ran into an apartment building.

~******~

"Hey boys, maybe Mister Yellow Vest would like another beating."

A gang of neighborhood dropouts had cornered Henry. He was bruised and beaten. His arm was broken, and there was tremendous pain in a few of his ribs. They were easily overcoming him, and, even with his martial arts skills, he was at a very harsh disadvantage.

"My vest is… orange," he said, panting. True, his vest was orange, but it was stained with blood and dirt. The gang members laughed menacingly.

"Yeah, Mister YELLOW Vest needs another beating."

Henry growled as a couple of guys lunged at him. He dodged the first few, but an unexpected one got him in the gut. A couple of others piled onto Henry, each of them easily twice his size and weight, and there were at least two of them. Henry wasn't in the best of situations. He coughed and wheezed at the bottom of the dog pile, while the gang was only getting worse. A couple of them were going to set something bad up for him, while there were others trying to pull themselves up from the dog pile, but still painful for Henry.

"Hey, why don't you leave him alone? Or are you so cowardly you would out number and kill a boy like that?"

The gang members turned around to face a blue eyed, black haired boy. He was wearing a camouflage colored bandana over his hair, and a combination of a yellow tee and a blue sweatshirt. He was also wearing a pair of gray slacks and white and blue striped shoes. The gang members were flabbergasted that someone would even try to cross them. A couple of them ran forward; ready to pummel their new victim to the ground.

"Obviously you are."

The boy jumped over one of them, and then kicked the second one. The third halted, surprised that his first two comrades were down easily. The boy smirked at the third.

"Really feel like taking me on NOW?" he asked. The third one scrambled off, not wanting to deal with it. A few more came at the boy, but were easily overpowered. Soon enough, all of the gang had retreated from the area. Henry was sprawled on the ground, bloody and beaten. He looked up at the boy, who was watching the last of the gang run away.

"You okay?" the boy asked. Henry moaned, turning onto his stomach painfully.

"I'll manage," he replied weakly. The boy turned around and kneeled down next to Henry. 

"I'm Kouji Minamoto, and you are…?"

"I'm Henry Wong."

Kouji smiled, helping Henry get up. Henry grimaced as he felt the pain in his ribs and arm.

"… My arm's… broken," he said, "… and my ribs… they… sting… really bad…"

Kouji nodded in understanding, trying to be careful of the injuries.

"You'll be fine if we can get you to a hospital."

~******~

"Mr. Wong! Open the door! C'mon! Mr. Wong! It's urgent!"

The door opened, and Mr. Wong noticed panic in her eyes.

"What is it Elizabeth? Wasn't Henry supposed to be with you?"

Elizabeth nodded, Terriermon in her healthy arm. Terriermon was just as battered and beaten as she was, but was resting to heal his wounds.

"We ran into a gang on the way home sir."

Mr. Wong noticed Elizabeth's wounds.

"Are you okay? Where is my son?"

"He's back with the gang sir. He bought me enough time to escape and tell you. Please, I don't want Henry hurt…"

She bowed low. Mr. Wong's face hardened.

"Do you know where the gang was?" 

Elizabeth nodded, standing back up and turning to run off and show Mr. Wong where the gang was, then, she gasped. Kouji stood there with Henry in his arms. Henry looked pretty bloodied up from the fight.

"He'll be okay. He's only got a broken arm and a few injured ribs," Kouji said, "As long as we can get him to a hospital."

Elizabeth nodded, looking over at her sleeping friend. He was out, like Terriermon, but more precious to her than anything or anyone in the world. She smiled at Kouji, then completely melted. She had never seen anyone with purer blue eyes.

"You're… you're…"

"We need to get Henry to the hospital."

~******~

Henry moaned, waking up. He found himself in his bed. There were a few balloons, a vase of flowers, and a card for him. Get Well Soon things obviously. He caught sight of Kouji sleeping in a chair in the room. Henry smiled weakly.

"Hey… K-Kouji?" he asked. Kouji opened his eyes, noticing Henry was awake. He smiled warmly, getting up out of his chair and sat down next to Henry on his bed. They were in his room. Obviously it seemed that Henry's mother didn't take hospitals too nicely, and wanted to take care of her son herself. Henry struggled to sit up, but was interrupted by Kouji's hand on his chest. Both boys blushed wildly. Kouji retracted his hand, and Henry cleared his throat, then sat up.

"Don't strain yourself too much," Kouji said silently. Henry smiled warmly.

"Hey, I'm fine," he said, watching as Kouji take a card out from his pocket. Kouji shifted nervously, blushing as he threw it onto Henry's lap.

"… Ummm… Happy Valentine's Day…" he mumbled. Henry, perplexed, opened the card and read the note:

Hey, I hope you're feeling in a good, open-minded mood for this. I don't know… if you… Ummmm… approve… of… yeah… hey, this is even hard to write. It should be February 14 when you get this. I hope. So, onto the point that I'm trying to make… How do I tell this to you lightly? Okay, here goes. I like you. Now, yeah, I see what you could be thinking now. How can that be so nerve racking? Not that kind of like. The other kind of like. The LIKE like. I like you like that. Do you like me?

Henry looked over at Kouji, who was looking down and blushing. He smiled, leaning over and brushing the stray bangs out of his serene blue eyes. Kouji looked up at Henry, smiling as he also leaned in. The two boys smiled at each other, gradually closing their eyes and sharing a passionate kiss. The card fell off of Henry's lap as they did so. As they parted, Elizabeth walked in, unnoticing them because of the plate of food she had in her hands.

"Okay Henry, you're going to eat this so you don't get so busted up next time," she said, placing it on his lap. She looked between the boys, who were still staring and smiling at each other. She frowned for a moment.

"What's going on with you two?" she asked. Henry looked up at his best friend.

"What do you mean what's going on? Nothing's going on," he replied. Kouji smiled up at Elizabeth.

"Boys…" she mumbled, beginning to clean up around the area. She picked up Henry's card, and smiled as she opened it. Both boys were laughing about something totally different. She frowned when she read the note, then looked over at the two boys, who were totally oblivious of anything. She set the card down on the table with Henry's other stuff, and quickly ran out of the room, tears in her eyes.

~******~

Sooo, should I continue it or not? E-mail me, review, whatever. I really don't care as long as I get someone to say to continue it or not.


End file.
